


Trancend

by AcaWiedersehen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Daily prompt, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcaWiedersehen/pseuds/AcaWiedersehen
Summary: Verb: To be or to go beyond the range or limits of; to surpass.> A series of Sanvers-centric oneshots.Topics may include: Pool Tables, Cars, Coffee, and many more.





	1. The One With The Pool Table

04.30.2017

Quote: "Don't ever sleep on a pool table unless your whole body is on the pool table." - My Boss

* * *

At first, all Alexandra Danvers could feel was a dull ache that covered her entire body. She had no idea where she was, nor did she know how she got there. All she knew was that she felt very uncomfortable, and that whatever she was laying on was very fuzzy.

_Wait... Fuzzy?_

Alex pressed her eyelids together tightly before opening her eyes, slowly sitting up as she returned to consciousness. Beside her, a familiar body that had been supplying her with heat throughout the night stirred. Underneath her, for some reason, sat a pool table.

Alex groaned as her joints popped. 

"Maggie?" She started, moving her attention back to the sleeping form on her right. "Sawyer," she tried again, this time with a bit more grit. Her arm was numb, and she was willing to bet that Maggie had been the reason for her position on the wooden guardrails. Maggie had probably tried to push her off several times during the night, just as she would do back at home.

Slowly, the woman beside her began to stir. A few words exited her lips in a soft murmur, but remained unrecognized even as they reached Alex's ears. Finally there came a recognizable, "Mmm... Alex?"

A tender and sore hand found its way to her girlfriend's shoulder. "Where are we?"

Maggie bolted upright, hair stringing out every-which-way. "Why..." Her brows nit together as the movement of her chest slowed. Maggie had just awoken, and she was definitely more than frazzled. She glanced at Alex, and then around at her surroundings. As she began to clear her eyes from last night's haze, the young officer cracked her back and shot a warm smile towards her partner. Alex took this as a queue to relax herself. Well, if only slightly. "Twin Peaks. That bar down the road from my old place. Remember?"

The DEO agent pursed her lips and glanced over the lobby that they had holed themselves up in. Suddenly, it all came back to her.

There had been some incident where a patron slammed the bar's door shut, which caused the glass surrounding to shatter. Maggie had been talking to an old friend at the time this happened, and so she immediately volunteered to stay the night in case someone tried to break in. Maggie was just thoughtful like that. (Plus she had been offered a free drink or two as thanks.) At around 2am, when Alex was relieved from her duties at the DEO, Maggie invited her to join. From then on, the two had decided to take rest on an old beaten and battered pool table that sat in the middle of the establishment.

"Oh, got it." Luckily word of the broken window must not have gotten out, because there had been no ' _bumps in the night_ '. Alex checked her watch, which displayed a '8:05am' in red, blinking numbers and letters. "... So, I'm officially more sore than I think I've ever been in my life, and I blame you."

Maggie's smile came out to play, along with her famous dimples. "Oh? Is that so?" Her little body inched closer and closer to Alex. Her voice was groggy, and it added to the seductive air she had been trying to put on.

"Yes," Alex returned, slightly inching away as Maggie pressed forward. "Morning breath-"

Before either of them could speak another word, Alex toppled over the edge of the pool table and onto the floor below.

* * *

 


	2. The One With The Coffee

05.01.2017

Quote: "Alex's Rain Jacket costs more than my tuition." - Me, desperately wanting Alex's Rain Jacket

* * *

 

Worried hands meet shocked features as a full cup of black coffee spills on a woman nearby. "I'm so sorry!"

A beat of silence follows before the victim, Alexandra Danvers, sighs. "That's okay... it's only a... Four-hundred dollar jacket..." Her breath comes out in a defeated sigh. Alex Danvers silently swipes a hand down her Lululemon jacket, which, up until a moment ago, had never held even a speck of dust.

The woman that had spilt her coffee upon said jacket stands silently for a moment, incredulous. 

"Sorry," Alex shakes her head at her own words, "that came off a lot more _highfalutin_ than I intended." The agent watches as the stranger relaxes visibly with her words. "Honestly, it's okay," she presses on.

After being holed up in her office until 5am, the last thing Alex had wanted was any kind of human interaction. Just a coffee. Of course, things didn't go as she had hoped... Like they ever did. With another internal sigh, Alex thinks towards the brighter side of things; at least this dilemma wasn't her doing and wasn't resulting in a scolding. Running on only two hours of sleep, Alex wouldn't be able to verify the safety of anyone that came at her with an accusing tone.

"I know a dry cleaner that can get blood out of anything. I'm sure some spilt coffee wouldn't be a problem. I have a free service?"

Alex snaps out of her thoughts that had begun to drag her into the pits of annoyance. Looking to meet this woman's eyes, Alex feels everything slip away. 

_She's **really** pretty._

"Um," Alex blinks and returns her gaze to both her coffee, and to her jacket. It was a kind proposition. "That's... Okay." Would be really nice, but she would feel horrible taking the offer...

"Please? It's the least I could do to apologize." The woman is becoming more sincere and expectant by the second. A quick sign of impatience.

A quick nod, "sure. Yes, please." The 'please' comes out from Alex's mouth with a slight hint of discomfort. She honestly doesn't know the last time she had used the word.

"Maggie Sawyer," the woman introduces, extending a hand.

"Alex Danvers..." As Alex takes the woman's hand in her own, she cringes slightly. A short and nervous laugh escapes her lips as she whips her hand away. "That hand had the coffee on it, I'm sorry."

Maggie laughs whole-heartedly for a moment. "It's okay, I deserved it."

Taking a good look at Maggie for the first time since their meeting, Alex smiles. "It's nice to meet you. I think."

"It's nice to meet you too, Danvers." Her smile is blinding, and Alex suddenly can't wait to spend her morning at a Dry Cleaner's.


	3. The One With Wannabe-Adults

05.02.2017

Quote/Song: Suit And Jacket - Judah & the Lion

**This is definitely an AU, just a "warning".  :)**

* * *

_I ain't trading my youth for no suit and jacket_  
_I ain't giving my freedom for your money and status_  
_So don't say I'm getting older_  
_Cause I'll say it when I do_

 

"Alex?" Maggie's groggy voice lifts from their tent, carrying through the air of their local campground. "Alex," she prompts again, this time peaking outside of the tent. Maggie falls silent as her eyes land upon her girlfriend, clad in her red flannel jacket and black beanie. Outside she sits silently, watching the world turn around her as she takes a long drag from her pen. Alex takes a keen interest in the way her smoke dissipates into the crisp morning air, the sun's rays fracturing before vanishing from view. Maggie watches this happen around two more times before shuffling out of the tent. After slipping on her shoes and carrying herself to the spot next to her girlfriend, Maggie extends her hand- asking for a drag.

Alex obliges after a moment. "Hey," she finally greets. 

"Something on your mind?" Maggie's brows draw together as she inhales. 

The brunette looks her girlfriend over for a moment, as if she's trying to gauge how [Maggie] read her so easily. She hesitates a moment, watching as Maggie exhales and releases the gray smoke into the sky. "My mom wants me to sign myself over to the DEO."

Maggie coughs for a moment, either out of shock or from the smoke... Alex can't tell. "What?"

"Yeah." 

"But you're only twenty, and not nearly finished with your degree."

Alex takes the pen from her girlfriend and shifts it between her fingers. "I know."

"...So is she expecting you to quit school? Trade brain for braun?"

"I don't know." Alex sticks the metal butt of the pen into the soft earth. "I didn't stick around long enough to ask."

Maggie nods, knowingly. "That explains why you were so eager for this trip." She nudges her girlfriend, "and unprepared."

This jibe elicits a smile from Alex. 

A beat passes between the two before Maggie points out that, "maybe you need to stop running away from your problems for a minute. Sit down, listen, talk..."

"But Maggie, that's the grown-up thing to do," Alex groans out, clearly joking. She knows with every fiber of her being that Maggie is right. She usually is.

Maggie smiles for a moment, shivering under her loose sweatshirt. "Well, I hate to break it to you, Danvers... But grown-ups are what we are becoming."

Silence follows for a moment before Alex leans her head on her girl's shoulder. "Just promise you'll be a grown-up with me?"

"I'll sure try."

Their conversation dies down at that, leaving them both warm in the chilled weather.

 


	4. The One With The Speeding Ticket

05.03.2017

Quote: "Can you please stop pulling me over? Of all people?"

* * *

 

**The first time was an honest mistake.**

Alex, who had been driving on the high of a smooth melody, found herself caught up in a sole moment of perfection and failed to notice she was nearing seventy miles per hour on an open country road. The moment of realization came, however, as a shrill scream interrupted the voice on the radio. As she looked into the rear-view mirror, Alex felt her heart drop at the sight of dancing red and blue lights. The police. "Shit."

She pulled over her black Buick Verano carefully and without complaint; silencing the engine as the officer teetered to a halt behind her. With a sigh Alex rolled down her window and prepared for a lecture from one of the several short, stocky, and rather bitter old police officers that usually governed their town. What she wasn't prepared for, however, was the young, graceful, and absolutely _female_ officer that stepped out instead.

"License and registration, please." The officer came off a little more rough and sticky than Alex had hoped... but she still found her drop-dead gorgeous. Without offering so much as a spoken syllable, Alex reached into her glove box and handed the officer what she had requested.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" The officer questioned, writing some information down onto a notepad she had seemingly fished out of nowhere.

Gently moving her hands away from her steering wheel and into her lap, Alex locked eyes with the officer and gave her a defeated sigh. "I was going over the speed limit."

The officer nodded curtly, flicking through her notepad. Alex took it as her doing anything to avoid eye-contact. "You sure were. Are you aware of the limit?"

' _A nervous habit?_ ', Alex questioned in reference to the officer's absent-minded gesture. "Fifty-five." She returned. She felt like she was a kid being scolded by an all-knowing adult.

"... And I caught you going seventy two." The officer's eyes met with hers again, and for a moment she stayed quiet in order to give Alex a chance to explain herself. "Unfortunately, I'll have to give you a ticket."

Alex sighed and exhaled gruffly.

* * *

 

**The second time was embarrassing.**

"No, no, no, no..." As much as Alex loved Midvale, she hated how hard it was to find parking on a friday afternoon. Midvale was small but it still attracted its crowds. And, as the weather became more warm, more people started taking the few parking spots the paved streets had to offer. The only spots that were ever left over either resided a half mile away from her workplace, or had a two hour limit. On this particular day Alex had been running late and went straight for the two-hour parking. It wasn't until three hours later that she remembered that, no, this time she had not parked in the free daily parking zone. Naturally this ended with her sprinting out of the door, yelling a series of profanities as she desperately hoped and prayed that no officers had come by.

Of course those prayers had been left unanswered.

"No, no, no, no..." She repeated. Standing at her car was a familiar officer with a familiar notepad in hand. "I totally forgot..."

The officer jumped a little at Alex's sudden vocalization.

"I'm so sorry," she tried.

Sadly, the officer wasn't having it. "If you had caught me while you were five minutes late, I'd give you a pass... But an hour is out of my control."

Alex's features contorted out of distress. "I understand," she breathed. She felt like an idiot in front of this police officer. Again.

Instead of saying something, or anything, in any form of response, the officer simply got back into her car and continued on with her work.

The short-haired woman sighed for probably the tenth time that night as she picked up the ticket from her left windshield wiper.

 _Officer Maggie Sawyer_ was neatly scrawled on the "Issued By" line of her violation.

This was the second month in a row that she had seen that name written in black ink.

* * *

 

**The third time was an inconvenience.**

Everything was a blur as Alex sped down the highway. She had known that it was a bad idea to leave her sister, Kara, alone in National City. Sure, she was a strong, independent, and capable young woman... but there were certain things she couldn't handle on her own.

As she merged left onto the freeway, Alex pressed on the pedal without the slightest bit of hesitation. Quickly and quietly she slipped around several cars and semi-trucks... Until those familiar red and blue lights begged her to stop. "Are you fucking kidding me?" What was up with her and the police lately? She had lived in Midvale for her whole life, and she had been a regular "citizen" in National City for years... Everyone knew her. Everyone knew that if Alex Danvers was speeding down your road, you let her go. But the past three months had not followed that pattern.

After harshly moving over to the roadside, Alex shut off her engine and bore holes through her rearview mirror. If she had heat-vision, the police car would have been up in flames by then. Those eyes didn't phase, not even as Maggie Sawyer opened her car door and began her stroll towards Alex.

"License and-"

Alex brought up her FBI badge nearly fast enough to give Maggie whiplash. "Alexandra Danvers, FBI. Official Business."

 _Officer_ Sawyer blinked once, and then twice before letting it sink in. Midvale was small. She had never intercepted an agent, CIA, FBI, anything, before. Still, she knew protocol. Make way for official business. "I'm sorry, Agent Danvers," the words were foreign on her tongue, "would you like a police escort?"

"No, thank you," Alex breathed out, mildly flustered. While starting her car again, Alex took a deep breath and yelled a quick, "we've really got to stop meeting like this."

* * *

**The fourth time was a lucky coincidence.**

"Walmart is the worst," Alex shared with the stranger in front of her. There was a line of many strangers, all carrying various amounts of various items, waiting in line for "Cash Register 4". Midnight was a horrible time to do anything... Especially shop. Walmart only ever had three cash registers open, even though there was always a flood of customers streaming through the store- preparing for tomorrow. 

"No kidding," the woman returned. "You'd think they'd learn to open another register or two..." As she turned, both of the women froze. 

"Officer Sawyer."

"Agent Danvers."

They fell silent again. 

"You aren't going to give me a ticket, are you?" Alex prompted. The tone in her voice was not short of teasing.

"As long as you're not wrongfully parked in a disabled parking space, you should be okay."

Alex shuffled her items around in her basket and smiled. "Then I guess I get to keep what spare change I have."

For the first time since they had met Alex saw the officer smile.

"Dimples," Alex pointed out, "who would have thought." 


	5. The One With The Piano

05.04.2017

Prompt: The man playing the piano in front of me.

* * *

 

Maggie Sawyer had been spending her day stuck in a somber mood. Nothing had been going right, her professor's message of a due paper never reached her inbox, she and an old friend got into another fight, and now all she had to look forward to was a final exam. Stress mounts in her mind as she types on her computer. She's furious. Fingers fly every-which way, and her wrists begin to ache over the warm metal of her Macbook. The air around her doesn't help either... It reeks of old ketchup, growing hot in the sun. 

Suddenly, a tune drifts forward out of nowhere. It's being whistled by someone in the medium space, but she cannot pinpoint whom. It's not bad, nor is it aggravating... If anything, it's beautiful. She had never heard the tune before. Then she sees her. A young woman, her age, clad in a simple tee and skinny jeans, walks forward and into the front of the room. The lighting is dim but Maggie can still make out a vast majority of her sleek features. This woman is stunning.

As the stranger approaches the front, her fingers gently slide under the smooth dark oak of their school's "Communal Piano" key cover. She flips it upwards. Quietly, she sits.

Without any spoken words of warning, a beautiful melody drifts throughout the National City University café. It's awe-inspiring and drags the entire cafeteria into a stunned silence. No one speaks, no one questions, no one even looks... They all just listen.

Her notes and melodies move fast, yet they remain controlled. She had probably been playing the instrument for years and was well-versed with skill. 

Maggie felt all of her pent-up anger and disappointment from the day disappear along with the notes the woman left behind. She still could not place the tune, maybe it was an original. Or maybe it was a tune that only those that neared the status of "professional" knew and could master.

The auburn haired student plays song after song, each flowing into the next. As she reaches the fourth continuation, it all stops. Maggie is about to clap or show any sort of approval, but before she can move, a voice from the front of the room speaks up.

"Thanks for the work tunes, Alex." A younger blonde woman can be heard speaking with a smile, "...now help me with my essay, please?"

Alex, which Maggie guesses is short for Alexandra, stands up with a sigh. "Kara, Kara, Kara..." Her voice fades the closer she gets to the blonde, Kara. "You're a grown woman. I believe in you. You can write your own paper."

"But it's biology. You know how bad I am with biology, and how good you are with it." Her voice is quiet now, too. They must not want to be a bother within the small and now-quiet room. 

A sigh escapes Alex's lips as she sits next to the girl.

Maggie turns back to her own paper and sighs. She won't admit it, but she's mildly jealous of the blonde. Having an attractive, piano-playing, smart partner would be really nice right about now.

* * *

 

Around twenty minutes pass before that melodic whistling starts up again. Alex. She's standing up and is heading for the piano one more time. 

"Play me something I can work to!" Kara requests. Alex thinks for a moment and smiles.

Gently, Alex strokes a few keys repeatedly. They're familiar. As Alex gets more into it, the intro becomes louder. It's not gentle like what she had been playing before. Across from her, Kara groans. 

Suddenly, as Alex gets to the first verse, Maggie knows why.

_I hear the drums echoing tonight,  
But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation..._

Maggie's hands lift from the keyboard as she groans softly.

_She's coming in, 12:30 flight..._

Maggie starts shaking her head to herself and the music stops.

"Oh? You don't approve of my music choice?"

A startled Maggie whips her head back towards the pianist, growing silent. The question was aimed at her.

Out of nowhere and rather gruffly, Maggie shakes her head. "A little too _Eighties_ for me."

Alex purses her lips and nods slowly, understanding. "I see, I see..." Her hands reach towards the piano keys once more as she thinks.

Slowly, the next song starts up. 

The intro starts slow and low, unrecognizable at first. It's calming, if anything. 

 

Alex is doing this on purpose.

Kara looks at Maggie with a look of intense displeasure.

Kara knows what Alex is up to.

Kara knows that Maggie is going to **regret** verbalizing her complaint. 

 

Two more seconds in, and Maggie recognizes the tune... There's no way she couldn't.

As the verse hits, Alex smiles and takes it up a notch, trying to put as much obnoxious joy into every note she possibly can.

 _We're no strangers to love._  
_You know the rules and so do I..._

Maggie wants to cry. All she wanted to do was write her damned essay... But now all she's doing is suffering to one of the most embarrassing Rick-Rolls she has ever received in her life. "This isn't 2010." She prods, trying to insult the woman into stopping. It doesn't work. Around her, the cafeteria snickers at the occurence. Apparently everyone found it amusing. Everyone but Kara and Maggie. 

 

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_  
_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

  _I just want to tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

Maggie glares at Alex the whole time. Her body doesn't move, and her glare doesn't soften. Alex, of course, takes this as a sign to continue because she doesn't stop. No, she just plays louder. 

After enduring another thirty seconds of the song, Maggie sighs and sets her forehead onto the table.  

In a flash, _Never Gonna Give You Up_ stops playing and is replaced with a calm and relaxing version of _Time After Time_. 

Maggie picks up her head and looks up to Alex, who winks. The Latina replies with another soft shake of her head, and Alex looks at the two of them and mouths a soft, "get back to work."

 

In this moment, Maggie realizes just how much that stranger's comic relief was/is needed. 

 

Later, when Alex deems it time to quit, she takes a quick seat next to Maggie- who thanks her with a request to "maybe get tea sometime". 

 

Alex eagerly obliges. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8oAfho0iz_4 - Grand Piano Africa by Toto, i.e. the song Alex was playing as a joke towards Kara.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dQ8yygs0Ys - Grand Piano Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley... or the "joke song" played towards Maggie.


End file.
